Fairows' shorts: Tinkence
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Flyer will try to make Tinkerbell and Terrence's relationship recover because they are upset with each of them. Although the fast-flying sparrow man thought of something else with the term "relationship".


**_Hello everyone, here I bring you the fourth short fanfic of the Fairows, enjoy._**

* * *

Flyer and Vidia were having their appointment in the center of Pixie Hollow at night, the fireflies lit up the place while the other fairies did their chores.

Flyer: "So baby, are you enjoying our date?" –he ask Vidia.

Vidia: "Well, yes, it is incredible that you have remembered that we had an appointment, coincidentally you always forget everything when it comes to us" –she said with her eyebrows down.

Flyer: "Oh Vidia, Vidia, Vidia, your words make my heart quite hurt. Of course I remembered that today we had an appointment, I was only thinking about you and the appointment during the day" –he said to her with a smile.

**-Flashback-**

Flyer: "Good thing I have nothing to do during the night" –he said with much relaxation.

Flyer was lying on a rock while Liz did her work and the rest of the light fairies also did their thing.

Liz: "Well, I set out to accompany Wallace and Trenk on an adventure to find some kind of treasure, do you want to join us?" –she said.

Flyer: "Don't talk any more, I'm going with you guys" –he said as he rose from the rock.

At that time, Rosetta was flying with a kind of inks of different colors and her face indicated that she was in a hurry, which it call Flyer's curiosity.

Flyer: "Hi Rosetta, why the rush?" –he ask her.

Rosetta: "Hi Flyer, what happens I have to go to Tinkerbell's house to fix Vidia" –she said.

Flyer: "What? And why that?"

Rosetta: What kind of question is that? You have a date tonight" –she said a little surprised.

Flyer's mind began to remember because Rosetta "enlightened" his mind and the fast-flying sparrow man remembered that he had an appointment with Vidia and he had forgotten about it.

Flyer: "Ah, that, try to make her very pretty for me, I was about to go to my house and fix myself a little" –he said with a smile.

Rosetta: "Ok, see you then" –she said as she flew away.

At the moment Rosetta went too far, Flyer gave an anguished expression as he flew from side to side.

Flyer: "Sure, today I had an appointment with Vidia, thanks to Rosetta who made me remember"

Liz: "So, won't you go with us?"

Flyer: "It will be for the next time" –he said as he flew away very fast.

**-End of Flashback-**

Flyer: "Yes, I remembered from the morning that we had an appointment today" –he said with a smile.

Vidia looked at him somewhat suspicious, but decided to ignore him and think about what he was going to do on his date with him.

Flyer: "And what do you want to do?" –he ask her.

Vidia: "I'm not sure, what do you have in mind?"

Flyer: "If you don't know, then I less" –he said to her.

At that moment, Flyer observed certain known fairies who were angry for some strange reason, these fairies were about Tinkerbell and Terrence.

Flyer: "But look who we have here, Tinkerbell and Terrence" –he said.

Vidia started looking at Tinkerbell who was very upset and Terrence seemed to do it, something new she saw.

Vidia: "Now what happens to Tink?"

Flyer: "Ahh, the same as always, couple fight" –he told his girlfriend.

Vidia: "Couple fight?" –she asked.

Flyer: "Exactly, I'll take care of it" –he said as he flew away.

Flyer appeared instantly back where were Tinkerbell and Terrence who did not notice the presence of the fast-flying sparrow man.

Flyer: "How are the most requested couple of the entire franchise" –he said making Tinkerbell and Terrence look at him.

Tinkerbell: "F-Flyer, what are you doing here?" –She asked.

Flyer: "Well, I was just flying around here until my eyes noticed that certain friends were having a tense moment" –he said as he watched the Tinker fairy and Terrence.

Terrence: "It's nothing, Flyer, only we had a _little_ discussion" –he told Flyer.

Tinkerbell: "Little one? You are hypocritical to talk to us, Terrence" –She said something annoying.

Terrence: "I'm not being hypocritical, Tink, you're practically angry at everything"

Flyer: "It's true"

Tinkerbell shot a cold look at Flyer who didn't seem to be very scared and looked at her with a bored expression.

Tinkerbell: "We're like this because Terrence forgot something very special between us" –she said.

With those words, Flyer understood what was going on between them and an idea came into his mind.

Flyer: "Don't say more, Terrence, it's time to go," he said.

Terrence: "What?" –he ask something confused.

The fast-flying sparrow man took him from his shirt and took him very far, causing Tinkerbell to raise an eyebrow after observing what he had seen. Not far from the center of Pixie Hollow, Flyer was alone with Terrence.

Flyer: "Listen carefully to me, squirrel face, if you want you and Tinkerbell to be fine, you have to tell her something nice"

Terrence: "And what do I have to do? You know what Tink looks like when she gets angry"

Flyer: "I know, that's why you have to tell him something sweet and pretty, fairies like that affectionate side and little seen in the sparrows men. Believe me, if you don't do it, another sparrow man will try to conquer her" –he said with a mischievous smile –"And you would lose a _good_ package"

Terrence was thinking about what Flyer said and the latter thought of some words for Tinkerbell.

Flyer: "I have it, you'll tell that to her ..." –he said as he whispered something in her ear.

In the center of Pixie Hollow, Tinkerbell kept talking to Vidia about what had happened and just then when Terrence appeared and Vidia said goodbye to Tink who watched Terrence. Flyer was a few meters away while watching what was happening and Vidia approached him.

Vidia: "Flyer, what did you do?" –she asked.

Flyer: "Oh, only Cupid did his job" –he said with a proud smile.

Vidia did not understand what her boyfriend said and she observed that Terrence and Tinkerbell hugged each other, indicating that they had reconciled.

Flyer: "I knew it, I knew that the words I said to Terrence were going to work" –he said.

Vidia: "Yes, they managed to solve their friendship anniversary"

Flyer: "Yes, they managed to fix their anniversary of… What?!" –he said as he watched Vidia with wide eyes.

Vidia: "Exactly, Tink told me that she was upset because Terrence forgot his friendship anniversary with her, when they became good friends since they first met"

Flyer: "Ah, I can't wait for that" –he said as he grabbed his neck.

Vidia: "What exactly did you think?" –She said.

Flyer: "Hey, let's start with our date" –he told her.

Flyer held Vidia and took her away while Tink and Terrence continued to embrace for their friendship they had.

**-End-**

* * *

**Well, it ends here. What I will tell you is that I am already writing the new saga of the Fairows (and it will be the last one I will make of them) that will be 3 long chapters. I can't say what date will be published, but I will do my best to bring it. The fanfic will be No. 100 of my fanfic stories.**


End file.
